


[Podfic] - Thermal Conduction

by KatStark



Series: SleepyPercy's Corrupting an Angel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Facials, Fingerfucking, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story - Thermal Conduction - by SleepyPercy</p>
<p>Dean teaches Castiel how to make Sam desperate and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] - Thermal Conduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thermal Conduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341361) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **thermalconduction.mp3**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/23blv46ynbelxo9/thermalconduction.mp3)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
